Verdadeiro Motivo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • :: Não era por ter uma aparência feminina que ele seria 'gay'. Por outros motivos, talvez... :: Kanou/Yukimura :: Shounen-ai/Fluffy ::•


**Kaichou wa Maid-sama! **não me pertence.

**Observações**: Escrita às pressas para não perder um prazo. Sem beta, mil perdões pelos erros - que serão corrigidos em breve. Shounen-ai. Flufy. Não gosta, não leia. Completa.

_Boa leitura a todos =3._

* * *

><p><strong>Verdadeiro Motivo<strong>

_"Não era por ter uma aparência feminina que ele seria 'gay'. Por outros motivos, talvez..."_

_._

_._

Vira Yukimura sair a sala do Conselho estudantil arrastando-se como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, ou pelo menos estivesse cansado demais para andar normalmente.

Preocupado, Kanou praticamente correu atrás do garoto, temendo encontrar Misaki no meio do caminho e, consequentemente, ter que ouvir um prolongado e exaustivo sermão sobre o fato de que os corredores da escola não foram feitos para servirem de pista de corrida, dentre outras reclamações, mas ele teve sorte. Não encontrara nada mais que alguns alunos que passavam por ali, atentos apenas às conversas que travavam com seus companheiros de classe.

- Algum problema, senpai? - Perguntou quando soube que estava perto o suficiente para ser ouvido. Viu Yukimura virar-se em sua direção e olhar para ele com uma aparência cansada, sem o brilho nos olhos que lhe era tão comum quando estava minimamente animado.

- Eu só preciso ir para casa. - Explicou-se, sem dar muita importância à preocupação que Kanou demonstrava.

- Mas... - Começou, mas foi interrompido por Yukimura.

- Kanou-kun? - Chamou-o. - Você acha que por ter essa aparência eu sou como uma menina, quer dizer... hm... gay? - Suas palavras saíram baixas e temerosas. Por um momento Kanou achou que ele iria chorar.

- Anh? - Não entendia como eles haviam mudado de assunto de uma hora para outra.

- Esquece! Eu realmente preciso ir para casa... - Falou mais uma vez voltando a andar com seus passos arrastados em direção a sua sala.

- Senpai? - Notou que ele parara em meio à sua caminhada quando ouvira sua voz e ficou satisfeito por poder dizer o que pensava a respeito de toda aquela situação que não raras as vezes se repetia, fazendo Yukimura sentir-se deprimido. - O que eu acho é que a aparência não diz o que você é...

Kanou ouviu que ele rira e não era preciso vê-lo para saber como provavelmente aquele sorriso parecia: cansado, uma sinal de que o problema ainda não havia passado, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Obrigado. Até amanhã.

- Hm... Senpai? Se você não tiver nada para fazer quer... não sei, ir ao cinema comigo? Talvez isso possa animá-lo.

- Fim de semana? - Yukimura não queria aceitar, estava chateado demais com o que ouvira de alguns garotos que passavam perto da sala do Conselho estudantil conversando para aceitar um convite para sair, mesmo que fosse para ir ao cinema. Mas o modo como Kanou o olhava, um misto de preocupação e timidez o fazia pensar se não era melhor deixar-se convencer a fazer algo divertido. Viu Kanou assentir, aceitando encontrarem-se no fim de semana e então ele concluiu: - Para mim está ótimo.

**-x-**

Passara os dias que se seguiram ao seu pequeno problema fazendo suas atividades normalmente, mas levemente triste, embora fosse capaz de sorrir e enganar os menos atentos com seus sorrisos dissimulados.

_Exceto Kanou, que não se deixara enganar._

Não imaginara que assistir a um filme o faria se sentir tão bem quanto aquele filme de comédia que viram naquela tarde o fizera. Talvez fosse graças a um pouco de sorte que ele não recusara o convite de Kanou e ele estava realmente agradecido por isso, sei lá o que tivesse sido. Os sorrisos que dera naquela tarde não tinham qualquer traço de falsidade e seu humor estava bem melhor, poderia dizer até que esquecera o motivo de todo o seu drama.

- Obrigado, Kanou-kun! Esse filme foi incrível! - Falou com um sorriso que praticamente refletia em seus olhos um brilho de felicidade genuíno, enquanto caminhavam juntos para casa.

Kanou gostou do que viu no rosto de Yukimura, se soubesse que seria assim o teria convidado para fazer algo do gênero, em ocasiões parecidas há um bom tempo

- Uma coisa muito chata sobre cinemas é que não tem graça ir sozinho assistir a um filme. - Comentou casualmente pensando sobre o motivo de não andar em cinemas tão regularmente. - Acha que podemos vir mais vezes?

Kanou observou-o esperar uma resposta sua com ansiedade, talvez não fosse má ideia sair de vez em quando ao lado de seu senpai.

- Se você quiser...

- Nós poderíamos chamar a Misaki. E talvez o Usui também... - Ele ainda pensou um pouco, procurando encontrar em sua mente mais alguém que talvez pudessem convidar.

- Sim.

- Algum problema, Kanou-kun? - Perguntou notando a expressão suavemente entristecida que a face dele adquirira e no modo como ele encarava o chão, à medida que andava.

- Não. - O que diria? Que sentira como se estivesse perdendo algo importante à menção de Misaki e Usui os acompanhando em uma sessão de cinema? Sentiu-se tolo por isso, mas, talvez, se fingisse que o problema não existia, não haveria mais problema algum.

- Espero que eu não esteja chateando você com a minha empolgação. - Subitamente ocorreu-lhe que pudesse estar sendo incômodo falando e falando, enquanto Kanou permanecia praticamente mudo ao seu lado, andando com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça, sendo forçado a ouvi-lo sem querer parecer indelicado se dissesse algo que o fizesse calar-se.

- Fico feliz de vê-lo animado. - Falou sinceramente, encarando aqueles olhos brilhantes, querendo convencê-lo de que nada estava errado. Algo que Kanou esforçou-se em fazer, já que achava um pouco difícil encarar aqueles olhos, mesmo depois de um bom tempo.

- Ah... - Lembrou-se de quando andara deprimido por conta de sua aparência e do quão patético ele poderia ser. - Eu já devia estar acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa. - E sorriu, mesmo que já não existisse nele vontade para isso, Kanou percebeu.

- Você não precisa se acostumar com algo de que não goste. - Comentou, vendo que seria necessário um pouco de tempo até que tudo o que ele queria dizer tivesse sido entendido por Yukimura. Aquele não era um modo de pensar ruim, os dois concluíram. Fazia sentido.

- Tem razão. Obrigado. - Ele voltou a sorrir com um brilho feliz em seus olhos, em um sorriso que poderia aquecer o coração de alguém um pouco, pelo menos, sensível. - Eu me pergunto se você já se acostumou a estudar em um colégio com garotas. - Não era uma preocupação constante em sua vida aquele pequeno problema que Kanou tinha, ele admitia e sentia-se envergonhado por isso, mas parecia que as garotas já não o incomodavam tanto, embora ele não soubesse exatamente como a situação estava. E já que estavam falando sobre problemas e soluções, ele sentia que, em agradecimento pelo que Kanou fizera, ele deveria escutá-lo e ajudá-lo também.

- Creio que estou mais adaptado agora, embora certas coisas me incomodem um pouco. - Deu de ombros, envergonhado por ainda não ter se livrado completamente daquele trauma, sabendo que o que o impedia de consegui-lo era um motivo que poderia parecer ridículo.

- É? Mas o que incomoda você? Se eu puder ajudar e retribuir o que você fez por mim...

- O-o quê? - Seu espanto por ver Yukimura tão preocupado com ele era notável, principalmente porque não achou que chegariam a comentar sobre isso, não quando era Yukimura aquele que estava sendo, até então, o centro das preocupações de ambos ali. E ele não queria discutir sobre isso, não queria deixar que a conversa entre eles focasse exclusivamente aquele detalhe da vida, mas queria tranquilizá-lo...

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. - Era difícil olhar para aquela expressão e ouvir aquele pedido feito de forma tão gentil e não deixar-se levar pelo rosto bonito de seu senpai.

- Eu... hm... não gosto quando se declaram... - Falou meio constrangido, sem saber que reação esperar de Yukimura. Talvez outra pessoa risse da situação, e ele tinha receio de que esse fosse o resultado de sua confissão impensada. Mas a risada não veio, apenas um arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Elas se declaram para você? - Não era como se não acreditasse que Kanou não fosse digno de uma declaração proveniente de uma garota, mas invejava-o, pois não recebia nada mais que os sorrisos gentis e a amizade da maioria delas. - Mas por que você não gosta?

Passara pela sua cabeça que, por ter sido difícil relacionar-se com garotas durante a maior parte da sua vida, seria difícil lidar com os sentimentos delas e, se fosse esse o problema, então talvez apenas um pouco mais de tempo o ajudasse. Sua cabeça começava a pensar em algo que talvez pudesse levar a uma solução, mas Kanou interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos.

- Porque não é como se eu pudesse aceitar o sentimento que elas me oferecem... - Kanou não conseguia encarar o rosto ansioso de Yukimura, tampouco achava fácil falar abertamente sobre o que lhe vinha ocorrendo nos últimos meses.

- Tem alguém de quem você goste? - Perguntou vendo que o garoto adquirira uma coloração levemente avermelhada em seu rosto quando explicara de modo superficial a razão de seu desconforto e aguardava uma resposta de seu senpai. Yukimura achou que essa seria a conclusão mais lógica, considerando o que via em frente aos seus olhos.

E era ali que residia toda a questão.

Kanou sabia que nunca conseguiria aceitar os sentimentos de uma garota, que dificilmente corresponderia, porque em sua mente só havia espaço para uma pessoa em particular e na qual ele sempre pensava quando estava diante de uma confissão de sentimentos. Somava-se a isso o fato de que ainda era difícil se relacionar com garotas, realmente. E era difícil entender o que elas esperavam dele.

Ao contrário do seu relacionamento com Yukimura, de quem ele parecia gostar de um jeito diferente. Por que outro motivo ele pensaria em alguém tão insistentemente? Por que mais ele rejeitaria uma confissão alegando gostar de outra pessoa? Por que, Kami-sama, ele sentia como se pudesse ser feliz se apenas _ele_ estivesse ao seu lado?

Gostava de tê-lo por perto, mesmo que eles só fizessem coisas triviais como assistir a um filme, ou conversar nos intervalos das aulas, quando se encontravam para passar um tempo juntos. Gostava do modo como ele sorria e do modo como poderia se preocupar com ele, mesmo que aquela preocupação fosse uma coisa rotineira e provavelmente sem grande significado para Yukimura. Sabia também dos defeitos dele e não o culpava, procurava olhar sobre outra ótica. Afinal eram amigos.

_Amigos._

- Por que você não se declara? - A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Ele murmurou um _"como?"_ confuso e as palavras praticamente dançavam na sua mente, até que ele dissesse a si mesmo para se acalmar. E respirasse fundo.

- Não vai dar certo. - Disse por fim.

- Por que não?

- Porque essa pessoa... - Engoliu em seco e suspirou. Provavelmente ele faria uma loucura, mas ele não parou para pensar muito sobre isso, não naquele momento.

- Se você não... - Começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Kanou.

- Essa pessoa provavelmente vai me odiar, ele detesta ser tratado como uma garota.

A compreensão atingiu Yukimura, as palavras ainda ecoando em seu cérebro, a imagem de Kanou ficando borrada pelas lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos na medida em que se tornava cada vez mais e mais consciente de tudo.

- Não é como se eu quisesse tratá-lo como uma, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, e não acho que a aparência seja indicativa de alguma coisa... - Apressou-se em dizer, atropelou algumas palavras no processo, ansioso para desculpar-se, para impedir que fosse de algum modo mal interpretado, mas Yukimura não ouviu uma palavra sequer do que ele dissera.

- Eu vou pra casa. E eu acho que é melhor você não dizer mais nada.

- Senpai? - Ainda o chamou e andou alguns passos em direção à figura que se afastava, numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar que as coisas acabassem daquela maneira, mas reconheceu que não havia nada a ser feito naquele momento.

**~x~**

Kanou não viu ou conversou com Yukimura por mais que meio minuto nos dias que se seguiram a ida ao cinema. Eram apenas cumprimentos cordiais e distantes que demonstravam o quanto a conversa daquele dia afetou o que havia entre eles.

Não houve um dia sequer em que Kanou não tenha se arrependido. Poderia ter ficado calado, mas sabia que tinha aguentado por tempo suficiente e Yukimura insistira tanto... Ele também não o estava culpando, é claro. Se havia um culpado naquela situação ele deveria ser apontado como tal.

Frustrava-o ver Yukimura apenas de longe e notar os olhares que recebia dele, quando o garoto pensava que o kouhai não estava olhando, ficando ruborizado quando os olhares se encontravam. Frustrava-o ser ignorado nesses momentos, quando Yukimura fingia que não o via.

Uma chance de remediar as coisas surgiu quando ele estava adormecido na biblioteca depois das aulas, em um dos locais que os estudantes costumavam usar quando não queriam ser encontrados ou perturbados. A cabeça estava apoiada sobre os braços que estavam cruzados em cima da mesa.

Ele ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava quase silenciosamente e esperou, fingindo estar dormindo.

Quando o quase inexistente barulho de passos parou, bem perto da mesa onde ele estava sentado, Kanou olhou furtivamente e notou que era Yukimura quem estava ali, paralisado, observando-o.

- Você não precisa me evitar por conta daquilo. - O som da voz dele assustou Yukimura, fazendo-o estremecer. - Eu nunca esperei que você fosse aceitar o que eu sinto. - Ele continuou aproveitando a rara chance que lhe fora apresentada.

- Eu ainda tenho que... - Ele balbuciou, olhando para as prateleiras ao redor, procurando algo que ele já não sabia o que era. Aquela situação apagou da sua mente o que quer que ele pretendia fazer naquele lugar. Yukimura moveu-se rapidamente, procurando sair dali, mas Kanou foi mais rápido.

- Só escute o que eu tenho a dizer, por favor. - Ele suplicou, quase deixando que seu sussurro se tornasse um convite para que a bibliotecária que estava alguns metros de distância os encontrasse e os expulsasse dali. Kanou segurou o braço do outro, que não o encarava, e esperou algum sinal de resistência, que nunca apareceu. - Eu sei que você fica chateado com o que as pessoas pensam da sua aparência e eu sei que você pensa que eu não sou diferente delas, e talvez eu não seja mesmo. - Ele suspirou. - Mas eu gosto de você pelo que você tem sido para mim. Também.

- Eu não sou uma garota. - Ouviu-o falar com um tom de voz triste e quase sussurrado.

- Eu gosto de você independente disso. E não estou brincando com você. Eu entendo que você queira se afastar, mas não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, então... - Iria ser difícil e talvez até doloroso, mas era melhor que continuar do jeito que estavam. - Então você pode continuar sendo meu amigo?

- Acho que isso é impossível agora...

As palavras de Yukimura o atingiram como um choque e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar. De todos os pensamentos confusos em sua mente, apenas um era compreensível.

_Estava tudo acabado. E era culpa dele._

- Por quê?

- Por favor... - Ele se desvencilhou do aperto da mão de Kanou e saiu da biblioteca, fugindo pelo primeiro lugar que encontrou.

Kanou correu atrás dele e o seguiu quando ele subiu em direção ao terraço da escola.

- Espera, senpai!

Ele só precisava de um bom motivo e então ele voltaria para os dias estranhos que vinha tendo, conversando com as pessoas apenas superficialmente, completamente desinteressado pela maioria dos assuntos, estudando como única fonte de escape.

Alcançou o garoto quando ele chegava ao terraço e segurou firme o braço trêmulo, decidido a conseguir uma resposta.

- Eu nunca quis que acontecesse. - Falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu já pareço uma garota então...

Demorou um tempo até que Kanou entendesse as frases sem nexo que Yukimura balbuciava, mas ali estava. A razão porque ele o evitara - mais do que a declaração de Kanou - os sentimentos confusos que ele possuía.

Yukimura se torturara por dias na verdade. Gostava de Kanou e repetiu para si mesmo que era apenas porque eram amigos. Sentiu ciúmes das garotas que podiam declarar-se para ele, mas procurou matar esse sentimento - e o fez tão bem que ninguém diria que ele os guardava em si. E ficou feliz por ouvi-lo dizer que gostava dele. Mas havia todas as pessoas que riam dele e o perturbavam por ele parecer uma garota. Não gostava de imaginar Kanou dizendo aquele tipo de coisa apenas para brincar com ele, tampouco queria ter que suportar vê-lo de longe, sentindo-se atraído, sem fazer qualquer coisa por sentir também vergonha.

Ele estava em um turbilhão.

Yukimura deixou-se abraçar por Kanou, que delicadamente envolveu-o em um abraço, reconfortando-o, fazendo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto ruborizado.

- Eu já disse para você, o que você aparenta não conta tanto quanto o que você é... E mais do que alguém com essa aparência, você é alguém gentil.- Ele encheu-se de uma coragem que ele sequer sabia que possuía para falar algo que lhe parecia tão... óbvio e, mesmo assim, tão certo.

- Eu queria ser como você. - Admitiu quando já não mais chorava.

Kanou não respondeu. Ainda tinha várias ideias que poderia dizer para confortar Yukimura. Queria dizer que não importava o que as pessoas pudessem dizer. Queria dizer que de quem ele gostava não era do interesse de ninguém. Mas ele já não mais o via chorar, o que era o mais importante. E aquelas frases pareciam tão superficiais naquele momento, que apenas continuar ali, abraçando-o, parecia-lhe o suficiente.

- Posso beijar você, senpai? - Perguntou timidamente após um impulso incontido e viu os olhos de Yukimura encararem-no de modo a expressarem todo o espanto que aquela pergunta ocasionara.

Por um segundo acreditou que aquele abraço seria desfeito e então eles voltariam à mesma situação de antes, com olhares furtivos na direção do outro, cumprimentos cordiais e distantes. Mas o envergonhado e assustado Yukimura apenas deixou-se beijar, após abaixar a cabeça, sem fugir do abraço, mesmo quando Kanou levantou-lhe o rosto para que seus lábios pudessem se tocar, tão placidamente que por um momento todos os temores foram esquecidos.

- Saia comigo. - Pediu após o contato entre os lábios ter sido interrompido, pensando se não estaria ousando demais para quem quase fora rejeitado. - M-mas eu não quero pressionar você, eu... eu...

Eles se encararam por um tempo, utilizado por Shouichirou para pensar. Ele tinha certeza de que ainda precisaria trabalhar melhor a ideia de que aquele sentimento era parte dele e que aquilo em nada influenciaria o que ele era como pessoa, mas ver o rosto apreensivo de Kanou o fazia ter vontade de, mesmo apesar de tudo o que já lhe havia acontecido, tentar.

Ele sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** É a primeira vez que eu recém termino de escrever uma fic e a publico, sem sequer dar uma última revisada. Mas acontece o seguinte: eu estou em um desafio que eu propus para a minha pessoa. Consiste em publicar uma fic por dia e, _voilá_, aqui estamos nós. De modo que tive que publicar essa fic agora ou eu perderia no meu próprio desafio. Estranho, eu sei. E juro que nunca mais faço isso.

Essa fic é um dos meus bebês que eu venho cuidando como ideia há meses, só criando coragem para escrevê-la hoje. Ficou algo absurdamente fluffy, mas e daí? Água-com-açúcar não é tão ruim - mas aí depende de como é escrito.

Bom, espero que alguém goste, SE alguém ler. E reviews são bem-vindas (a menos que você queira apenas fazer qualquer comentário ofensivo sobre o casal - eu não tenho paciência para mimimi desse gênero).

É isso.

_*Escrita em 04/10/2011 ~Lirit._

_EDIT: Hello! Aqui estou eu após a primeira revisão. Que saiu meio a contra gosto, porque eu não gosto muito de revisar meus próprios textos depois que eu já fiz a besteira de publicar. Mas aqui estou eu, tendo noção do quanto parece fluffy e água-com-açúcar, mas sem coragem de excluí-la, como eu fiz com as outras. Espero que gostem. Uma segunda e terceira revisão poderão vir. Então é sempre bom dar uma olhada, ver se tem coisa nova -nn. Não faz muita diferença, na verdade. O**brigada aos que leram**. Lirit.  
><em>


End file.
